A supernatural Conspiracy
by evil-little-girl
Summary: First story w00p w00p! Not very good at summarys at the mo... But this is about Hannah, a '14' year old girl, who meets Sam and Dean Winchester at her school... WITH SHOCKING SECRETS REVEALED.
1. Preface

**A few thanks before the story --- these two very special friends have provided lots of inspiration, ideas and enthusiasm towards my work :P**

**Charlotte, (my fantastic, but mad, RE teacher :P ) and Rachael (my very weird friend/sister xD )**

**OH! And Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki (the nerve centre of my inspiration, and for many girls (and possibly guys,) the nerve centre of drop-dead gorgeousness!!! **

_**Preface**_

'Hannah!' a squeaky voice shouted, 'how was your holidays?' Rachael, I thought. I really didn't feel like talking, so I put my ipod onto full blast, with the Lost Prophets warbling along to Rooftops.

I started to walk in the opposite direction of her, hoping to above that she didn't pursue me. She called my name, but I didn't listen. Suddenly, a sharp tug yanked my earphones out, possibly my skull along as well.

'Are you even listening to me?' she asked, with a hint of aggression in her voice. I turned around to face her, with the most serene look I had put on my face in a long time. No. I'm not.

'Oh! Hi Rach! I couldn't hear you. I was listening to _my_ music.' Stupid, air headed girl. She had no common sense whatsoever, mind.

'Right. Anyway. Marion, the librarian, wants to talk to you as soon as possible. You got that?' you could tell she was annoyed. What was she doing? Giving me a blooming lecture? I hated books. Couldn't stand the things.

I preferred Queen and Metallica; stuff like that.

I had two highlights today. A new kid was joining our class. Second, it was a boy. There was only one male. Now new kid on the block could keep the other company. Oh, and protect each other from the back chatting reject stock of JJB. The chavs. Our tutor was a dump yard for the species!

They always tried to pick on me. Haha! I conceal my emotions, so they can't get to me that easily.

I opened my _Breaking Dawn_ book. I have read it almost 37 times now. There was a quote. A quote that just stood out from the rest. I had never noticed it before.

It reflected my life; past, present _and_ future.

"_Life sucks and then you die."_ Ha! I should be so lucky.


	2. First Day

**First Day**

'Honey! You forgot your lunch money.' Alice called after me. Good old Alice. She was my very optimistic foster mother.

I had practically spent my entire life with Alice. She always looked out for me. She always looked on the bright side of things, always confident and hopeful, even in the most sticky situations.

Treated me to things that I wanted, but never asked for. Ok, so I tried to drop hints. But, most of the time, it was like she could read my mind like the pages of a book. She knew me so well.

She offered me a ride to school. I refused, I didn't want to get shown up.

You see, my mum, she is a well known business woman. She literally has a fortune put away in the bank. Quite a few people, not mentioning any names, have tried to murder her.

So, she has very good security on all her windows and doors. Plus the reason I don't want her to give me a ride to school. Her Mercedes Guardian. Bullet proof, missile proof, you name it. How many precautions does she have to take? Sure, I understand the bullet proof part. But missile proof? I mean, no-one will go to that extreme... will they?

At that moment, I was involuntarily pushed into the car. Fantastic. Forget being embarrassed and humiliated; I was on mortified highway. As we drove up to the traffic lights, a '67 Chevy Impala pulled up alongside us. Two men. Their torsos were completely turned in my direction, but luckily, the windows were tinted. MAN THEY WERE HOT!!! The one that was driving was fittie of the year, I was certain. The other one looked a bit wet. Wet, but fit. A wet fittie.

The lights turned green. The Impala sped off at breakneck speed. Any faster, and it would have taken off. All I have is a flimsy bicycle. The speed of my professional vehicle had a huge total of 2mph.

Mum pressed down on the pedal. Halfway down the road, the head-turning began. One woman dropped her groceries in shock.

It increased as we drove further down. As more heads turned, the more of a gaping hole my mouth was forming.

Almost over, I thought to myself. Now all I had to do, was to sneak out of the car, while no-one was looking. Impossible. Of course it was impossible! I would have preferred being late.

So as not to show myself up, I decided to be my usual, carefree self.

Stepping out, Alice waved me goodbye and sped off. She was probably late now. Then I noticed the traffic light guys were in the car park. Wet fittie dude commented, 'nice ride.'

I smiled back. Thankful. Thankful that at least there was one person who wasn't entranced by Alice's car.

A few yards back, the totally drop-dead gorgeous hunk was leaning aginst _his_ impala. Staring right at me. Creepy. I picked up my eyes, then hurried off to tutor. That's when I realised. One of them would be my new tutor. Lindsay, the old one, had left me and air headed Rachael's helpless souls behind.

But at least I could go into daydream mode, every time I looked at one of them. Plus there was my music teacher, who had gone missing... IM SO HAPPY!!!


	3. Questions but no Answers

**I don't own anything from supernatural**

**A supernatural conspiracy**

**Chapter 2**

**Even more thanks to Rach (lilangelrach) and Charlotte (princessangelwings), who left me in the hellhole, which I call Sutton Centre!!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He moved to lean against the wall; as far away from me as possible. What was wrong with him? Ever since I had seen that dude at the traffic lights, my life had changed dramatically.

I always spoke to the music teacher, the wet fittie Robert. But Edward always intervened. Obnoxious, that's what he is. An obnoxious fittie. I was starting to get suspicions. Where did these guys come from, and who exactly were they?

I had decided, that after school, I would do some intense research. Time to re-awaken my super hacking skills, I thought to myself. I would go with Rachael.

We became friends because we like the same things. Guys, music; you name it. We both adored it. TWILIGHT ESPECIALLY.

God, I've got to stop daydreaming. How long had I been out for this time? I checked my watch. 10:45. I was going to be late for music. I quickly glanced at Edward, who was still staring at me (obvs) and dashed off down the stairs to performing arts.

As I walked into the room, I realised the teacher was late, thank jebus.

I was supposed to be pairing up with Jas, like I usually did. We contrasted; I was fantastic, while her creative talents couldn't charm a herd of deaf hobos. Knowing Rachael, she ambushed me in a shockwave of hugs.

'Right then class. Today we are going to start composing our own horror music. Think of the scariest moment in your lives.. Then compose music based on that.'

I spaced out. I remembered my unfortunately, painful last moments with my dearly departed mother. We were sitting on the coffee stained cream carpet.. Talking about Cinderella. My sad excuse git of a father, John, sat grumpily in his chair watching the baseball match. He huffed and puffed very loudly every now and then. He hated me, we both knew that I knew. He always wanted another boy, but he got fantastic me instead.

Mum stood up and hurried upstairs, to check on my baby bro. He was crying. I had a fraternal twin, he was John's favourite. A piercing scream broke the silent argument between me and father dearest. He cautiously told me to stay downstairs, I could tell something had happened. I hope it wasn't bad.

Flames suddenly erupted upstairs. The living room ceiling started to cave in. My twin rushed downstairs, past me, not even acknowledging me. John went past, following behind. The evil trollop didn't even try to save me.

He locked me inside, forgetting I was even there. Like I was dead; or wasn't even born. I snuck through the cat flap. Luckily I fitted. I knew that being small had its advantages. Other than being picked on, of course.

'Hannah? Are you alright? You weirded out for like 10 minutes, man.' It was Robert. I realised there were hot tears rolling endlessly down my cheeks. The only reaction I had was to run out of the lesson and lock myself in the nearest cubicle.

I could hear footsteps following, trying to keep up. I gathered it would be Rachael or Jas. They were the _only_ people to follow me when I was in this situation.

Only when I opened the door I found…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry guys.. You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out who was at the door…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**ONLY JOKING!!!**

**HERE IT IS!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 2 --- CONTINUED!!!**

It was Robert, the compassionate one. What was he doing in the girls toilets? Was there something he wasn't telling people?

He bent down to reach my level. I put my head in my hands. Sobbing like my number was almost up.

'Hey. Calm down and tell me why you stormed out like that. Tell me why you made me run. I'm out of breath thanks to you.' I stifled a snigger.

He embraced me in his comforting, huggy-bear arms. I felt so much better, like he had some sort of super-hug. My woes just faded away, in such a short space of time. He was cool, I liked Robert.

'I had a very painful memory,' I replied, trying to hold back my tears, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

I could swear he muttered something under his breath, something like; 'I know the feeling.' hmm.

The only reaction that I got out of him, was a wince. Great. Robert told me that I could either go and sit down with my tutor, or come back to lesson.

Immediately, I wanted to go back to the lesson. He was curious about why, but didn't dare ask. He probably didn't need to ask. There was no reason on earth I would want to be near the obnoxious git.

REMIND YOU OF SOMEONE?

Even if it meant choosing between him and an eternity in hell.

As I pushed the door slowly open, deliberately making a loud creaking sound. Rachael was there, alone. She wasn't such an airhead after all. That was her nickname. She grinned at me, patted the seat. She wanted to know the details.

Stupid Jas didn't even look up. Intentionally, she moved the chair she was sitting into the middle of _her_working space. I came to a conclusion. She must be on her rag. She was always on her rag, I thought. NOT a good person to be around.

Enjoying a private joke, I sat down next to the human embodiment of a spring. At any moment, she would rocket up, and hit the ceiling. I didn't want her to hurt herself.

Rachael asked what was wrong, I shook my head and she got the hint. For once. Everyone else ignores her when she is like this. When you give her an answer, it leads to another question. It never stopped.

'Time to turn off your keyboards,' Robert announced, 'then you can go.' Everyone rushed for the door, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. I was the last one out, I always was.

Robert grabbed my arms. He wanted to talk to me. As I turned around, he let go. I noticed the fear and seriousness in his eyes.

'You know your form tutor,' he stopped for breath, 'I suggest that you avoid him as much as you can. He doesn't like you for some reason.'

He smiled quickly at me and sent me away, the Edward was coming through the door. I wondered if he had been listening in. I hope not.

Clutching my books to my chest, I set off down the corridor for the next lesson; tutor period, fantastic.

I smiled in annoyance as Rachael was smiling at me, waiting for me. Again. For God's sake, when would the attack end?

Then, as quick as a blink, a theory popped into my head. It was like team Cullen vs. team Quileute. I was team Cullen, because Carlisle was very very, beyond belief fit. But who was on my side, and who was on his? I'd work out that bit later.

Me and Rachael sat down; right at the front. Great. No avoiding today. He walked in. The thing walked in. His tie had been loosened up, I had noticed. I wonder what he had been doing earlier.

First person he looked at; was me. _Me, for crying out loud_. I caught him looking. Dammit, I wished Edward was real. Strange enough to say, I could detect a hint of acceptance in his eyes. He smiled at me.

_OH MY FREAKING GOD. HE SMILED AT ME.._

And he didn't look down. He wasn't ashamed, what was up with him? What a bad excuse for a teacher, I thought to myself.

A flush of red worked its way into my cheeks. I then realised I wouldn't be able to look at anyone for the next 55 minutes, in fear of them getting suspicious.

I had to fight against myself to stop a ridiculous grin from surfacing. I had only one giddy thought in my head. Robert liked me, hopefully. Robert Johnson liked the crazy individual _me._

Time flew by that lesson, as I was too distracted by his Godliness of godlinesses.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THAT IS DEFINITELY THE END OF CHAPTER 2!!! **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**THERE IS A TEMPTING BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN..**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS IT..**

**GO ON! PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**What will Hannah find out at the library?**

**Will she confront Robert and Edward about their true identities?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. The Truth Can Shock

**Chapter 3**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**ITS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!**

**CHAPTER 3 OF A SUPERNATURAL CONSPIRACY!!!**

**REMEMBER THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!!! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its characters x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Special thanks to Rachael Young, my crazy friend who gave me lots of support and inspiration throughout this chapter *Gives bug hug***

**And the dude who is still clueless about the crushes!!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The ear-splitting bell signalled the end of school. At last, I thought to myself. I said goodbye to Edward, then headed off to the library with Rachael. It was nice to feel like there was finally some kind of peace between me and the tutor now. Could have been on his rag, I'll never know. **

**Laughing to myself, I turned to Rachael. 'So, you say you can hack into the FBI. Yeah, right!' By the way, I was trying to keep it cool, trying to not arouse any suspicion about my reasons. **

'**I can, honest!' she obviously took it the wrong way sometimes, she sounded hurt. **

_**Why would I ever lie to her? Wonder what her reasons are for uprooting this now? I like pie. **_**Okay. WHAT THE HELL?!?! Did I just read her mind? Just to make sure, I focused on the librarian. **_**Books, books, and more freaking books. Is my life EVER going to get exciting?**_

**That confirmed my suspicions. But how? Why me? How the bob did this happen? Had I gone complete and utterly bonkers? Looking up at the ceiling, I sighed to myself, then sat down next to a now hypnotised Rachael. She was tapping furiously away at the computer, on the world citizens database. **_**If I could just shift the last hacker proof wall… there! **_**Her only other friend apart from me, was herself. Loner.**

**Rachael sat back in satisfaction, admiring her work, with no hint of bigheadedness. **

_**I should go home, got to do my homework. Or maybe I'll just pig out. **_

**I had to stifle a snigger from emerging. She stood up and said, 'I should get going, my mom will be getting pretty impatient by now, don't you agree?' I nodded, knowing inside that she would stuff herself with sweets until she was sick. **

**As she walked away, I noticed that she had kindly left the "Please enter First and Last name" screen on. **

**Firstly, I decided to search Robert James. That was my music teacher's name. No result. Next, I decided to search Edward James, my tutor. No result. I put my hand to my forehead, in utter confusion. It was like they didn't even exist. It was a spur of the moment thing, but for kicks, I decided to search Sam and Dean Winchester. You should have seen my face when only two people came up. And they looked exactly like the guys at school. My eyes widened in shock, as a reflex reaction, I switched the computer off as quick as a flash. The thoughts around me weren't surprising.**

_**What would make her act like that?**_

_**I wonder if someone is after her?**_

_**Mmmmmmm… PIE!!!**_

_**I hope my wife doesn't find out about the affair I had with the cat…**_

_**Look at her, all jumpy and alert, something on the computer must have made her leap out of her bones.**_

_**If she doesn't leave soon, I'll make her leave.**_

**Sometimes I wonder why everything has to happen to me all at once. I hope to above that someone could give me all the answers. Just hoped, that there was someone out there. My mind was swimming with questions, such as **_**Are these people really who they claim to be?**_

**I dismissed it with shake of my head as I headed for the taxi rank. **

'**Where will it be love?' the driver kindly asked.**

**I replied quickly, 'Alice Jenkins' house please.' **

**Nodding in satisfaction, he placed his foot down on the pedal, and off I went. I stared out the window, at the green trees that seemed a blur as we drove past. **

_**Wonder how she knows her. I'll have to ask, but I'm too shy. Eh, I'll just leave it. Such a skinny little thing can't do no harm.**_

'**I'm her foster daughter, I thought you should know.' He smiled and chuckled at the same time. He was content with not having to say anything. I didn't have to scan his mind to know he was suspicious, about how I knew he was going to ask about that.**

**At last, I was home. I paid the driver a fiver and then some for the thanks. His eyes widened. Never before had he seen so much money at one time. I strode up the clean cobbled path confidently, admiring the perfectly trimmed lawn as I went.**

**Herrick, the P.A., greeted me as I reached the door. He took my black military trench coat with ease. That thing weighed a ton! I had no idea how he could cope with that weight on his arms. The door that led to the living room burst open. The next thing I knew was two tight arms gripping me in excitement. Good news was to follow, hopefully. I knew it was Alice, because she swung me round, not knowing I would be sick all over her if had eaten on the way home. **

'**Guess what, sweetie? Just guess!' she screamed. It was like she was an ecstatic teenager all over again. **

'**You got promoted.' I replied, unable to withhold the annoyance from the tension much longer. **

'**Yes! And we're flying to America next week! I'm going to be the president's personal assistant!!!!!!!!!!' I was clueless about politics, but I did know that the president of America was the most powerful man on the planet. The sudden announcement made me feel numb for a moment. When I realised what was going to actually happen, I was filled with fury, anger and rage. I didn't want to move. I had just got my life exactly how I wanted it. Why go and restart it all over again?! Deciding not to let slip my reaction to Alice in fear of hurting her feelings, I said, 'I need to study for a History test, k?' **

**Although she had a puzzled luck about why I wasn't as excited, she shrugged and went to celebrate with Herrick.**

_**Why me? Why? I don't want a hug, I'm too fragile!**_

**It was cool, listening to peoples thoughts. It might take some getting used to, getting this newfound power under control. I felt like a female Edward Cullen. But I wasn't a vampire. Sigh. The phone rang, and Alice picked it up from downstairs. **

**I was going to listen in. I picked the phone up which was in my room. Then I quickly performed the little trick Rach had shown me a few week ago, eavesdrop on other peoples conversations.**

'**Yea, but I know for a fact she doesn't like the white house; she despises it.' At first I was confused. There was a moment of silence, then a mans vile, venomous voice carried on the conversation.**

'**She'll just have to put up with it then. I don't care about her, I care about having you as my pa. When she gets over here, I'll throw her out. OK?'**

'**No. Hannah is my life, I wouldn't be able to live without her. Literally.'**

'**Fine. I'm not happy about it, but fine.'**

**Close to tears, I slammed the phone down, and I think Alice heard it, because there was a moment of silence when I did. The conversation stopped. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quite fast too. I focused on her thoughts, this time it worked without a pause. **

_**I hope she doesn't want to go now. I don't, but I have to. For Jeremy, for Dean and Sam, for Mary. **_

**How does she know Sam and Dean? Hopefully not the ones I now know**

**The door creaked slowly open and I tried my hardest to compose myself, with little success. There was a huge lump in my throat, ready to throw its heart out. Just hope it stayed down long enough for mom to head for the stairs. **

**As much as her smile tried, it failed to make me talk. I wanted to give her a huge whack around the face because she had kept secrets from me. We always shared everything together. Her thoughts were shouting at me, but I blocked them out, only making them only a whisper.**

**She came to sit down on my completely creased bed, turning the circles into endless wobbly lines. Reflected my whole, entire life.**

'**You listened in, didn't you?' I was too upset to answer back. The huge knot deep in my throat would explode into tears as soon as I open my mouth. Ten minutes later, Alice left in defeat. I hid my head under my tear soaked pillow, and waited for darkness to envelop me.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Please review!!! I want to know your opinions (good or bad!), and ideas for the next chapter!!! There will be a shock in chapter 4 as well!**

**More reviews make ME WRITE FASTER!!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
